Motores Estelares Rendili/Leyendas
Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República }} Motores Estelares Rendili era una empresa que manufacturaba naves estelares con sede en el planeta Rendili. Fue uno de los antiguos Fundadores de Astilleros, que eran los principales proveedores de naves de la Armada de la República durante miles de años hasta que fue eclipsada en los siglos finales de la República Galáctica por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Historia Historia temprana Motores Estelares Rendili se asoció con empresas como Corporación de Vehículos Rendili,Queen of the Empire Astilleros Vaufthau LTD., y Talleres Estelares Surron.Pirates & Privateers Sistemas Estelares Rendili aparentemente era una filial de Motores Estelares Rendili. Su creación se remonta a la fundación de la República Galáctica, Rendili era una planeta sinónimo de construcción de naves estelares, y Motores Estelares era la última encarnación de una variedad de compañías con sede en el planeta, incluyendo Hipertalleres Rendili, que había diseñado el [[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo]] de la República Galáctica durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith. Rendili se enorgullecía de su eficiencia y fiabilidad en lugar de la innovación de vanguardia, la reutilización de diseños de una variedad de culturas y épocas y la adquisición de los derechos de tecnologías a medida que se generalizó en la galaxia. Esta empresa construyo el [[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo]] y la [[Fragata clase Pretoriana|fragata clase Pretoriana]] que sirvieron a la República y en las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria durante más de un milenio. El descenso de la República [[Archivo:Dreadnaught_2048x1380.png|thumb|left|200px|Un [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] de Rendili.]] A raíz de las Reformas de Ruusan, la empresa desarrolló un sistema extenso de astilleros repartidos por todo el Borde Medio y el Borde Exterior para licenciar sus diseños a cientos de planetas del Borde.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections Sin dejar de suministrar naves capitales a las Fuerzas Judiciales, Rendili también centro sus esfuerzos en crear una línea de patrullaje para las fuerzas de seguridad planetarias. En los siglos finales de la República, Motores Estelares Rendili entró en una rivalidad con los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Los APK, teniendo una larga historia en la construcción de naves de guerra para la defensa de sectores y acompañantes mercantiles, carecían del prestigio de Rendili. Los APK invirtieron millones de créditos en la producción de nuevos masivos diseños de acorazados, incluyendo destructores estelares, cruceros de batalla y líneas de Acorazados estelares, la publicidad de los Senadores de los sectores más ricos de los Mundos del Núcleo, hicieron los diseños mucho más eficaces que las naves de patrulla de tamaño insuficiente. Motores Estelares vio los acorazados como trofeos artesanales de gran tamaño, y señaló que las restricciones de naves capitales de las Reformas de Ruusan impedían que operaran más allá de sus sectores, y creían que no había ninguna amenaza en la galaxia que justificara tan enormes naves de guerra. Alrededor del 100 ABY, Motores Estelares dio a conocer el [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero pesado clase Acorazado]], destinado a grupos de tareas de las Fuerzas Judiciales y de actuar como naves insignias de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria. El diseño fue un éxito, pero fue escenario de fracaso cuando la [[Flota Katana|Flota Katana]] de la República, compuesta en su totalidad por [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|cruceros pesados clase Acorazado]], fue atacada por el virus colmena y la desaparición completa de la flota, a causa de su circuito esclavo, al saltar al hiperespacio con rumbo desconocido.The New Essential Chronology Guerras Clon El ritmo de la guerra espacial había cambiado, en esta era, Kuat se adjudicó un contrato secreto para construir naves de guerra y vehículos para el Gran Ejército de la República. Después de que el Gran Ejército se dio a conocer en Geonosis, Bengila Urla de Rendili ordenó a espías industriales que robaran los secretos y diseños de los APK en un esfuerzo para reducir la amplia ventaja de su rival en contratos de construcción naval. Motores Estelares logro atraer con éxito a Walex Blissex, el mejor diseñador de naves estelares de los APK, pero su hija Lira, que era una ingeniera tan capaz como él, permaneció con los APK, en doto caso para superar el golpe devastador que presento la partida de Blissex, el esfuerzo bélico de la República durante las Guerras Clon dependía demasiado de las instalaciones secretas de los APK. Desesperados por contratos, Motores Estelares aceptó una oferta de la República para trabajar con los APK en el Proyecto Iniciativa Victoria, en la construcción del [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]]. La medida estaba destinada por la República para ayudar a retener la capacidad industrial de Rendili, pero muchos titulares de la empresa se pasaron al bando de los Separatistas. En el 20 ABY, un golpe de estado Separatista en Rendili instalo un Gobierno Provisional Independiente, que declaró su ayuda a la Confederación. Las naves de guerra de la República lucharon con los Separatistas por el control de la Flota de Defensa de Rendili y los astilleros del planeta, y aunque la República ganó, los días de Motores Estelares Rendili como uno de los mayores constructores navales de la galaxia habían terminado. Guerra Civil Galáctica En la era del Imperio Galáctico, Rendili fue menos favorecido por el gobierno y la Armada Imperial, debido a sus lealtades divididas durante las Guerras Clon, y se desplazó gran parte de su trabajo a plataformas de armas. Alarmados por el militarismo del Imperio, Walex Blissex deserto a la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, las naves más antiguas de Motores Estelares permanecieron en uso generalizado, y se quedaron con pocas instalaciones que podrían construir estructuras espaciales mayores que un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]]. Esto incluye plataformas de armas especiales y grandes naves de guerra.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Rendili fue uno de los patrocinadores originales de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Aunque la compañía recibió pocos contratos notables durante el curso de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, continuó investigando nuevas tecnologías y diseños, y la Alianza Rebelde le encargó que desarrollara lo que se convertiría en la Fragata de Asalto Mark II, basada en los anteriores diseños de acorazado de Rendili.Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide Después de la Batalla de Endor, Blissex diseño el [[Destructor Estelar clase República|Destructor Estelar clase República]] que fue construido por la Nueva República como un producto de Motores Estelares Rendili. En realidad, se trataba de una maniobra política para atraer a Rendili lejos del Imperio, ya que las líneas bulbosas orgánicas, provienen de diseños de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari.Cracken's Threat Dossier Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic '' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Lluvia de estrellas'' *''Hielo negro'' *''Lealtad '' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided '' *''Profetas del Lado Oscuro '' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble '' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura '' *''Visión del Futuro '' *''Survivor's Quest '' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación '' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino '' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora '' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno '' Fuentes *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Patrocinadores Signatarios de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Productos de Motores Estelares Rendili Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares